Scary butch!
by Nahy
Summary: Buttercup makes a bet with butch and was certain she wouldn't lose. But what happens when she really loses? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever. I thought I might give it a shot ****:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ppg (I don't even want to)**

**#..........................................................................................................................................................................#  
**

This is it. The big match. The chance to show that bastard Butch whose boss!

I took up my best skateboard. I rubbed my fingers over it affectionately. The vivid green colour danced before my eyes. Nobody's gonna beat me with this skateboard. Not even Butch!

_**At the skate rink**_

"You're late." Butch announced.

I looked at my watch. It was one minute past four. I began to boil inside. Fortunately before I exploded someone slapped me on the back. I turned around wondering who had dared to touch me, let alone slap my back.

I was delighted to see Max, the best skater in the world. Well in this town anyway.

"I brought along a witness. Although there are plenty of 'em here already." Butch said dryly, glancing over at the huge audience. "He's also our judge. Now remember the consequences of fighting me little girly. You'll have to do my bidding for a week!"

"_If_ you win." I corrected him.

**BLANK (mind)**

What's going on? Why are my eyelids so heavy? Why is everything going round and round? And…is that…tweety birds I hear?

**BLANK**

Hmmm…this duvet is so comfy. Mine's not at all like this. I wonder if professor changed it. (Smelling sense comes back) It smells like…BOYS!

I sat up quickly. It was definetly not my room. The effort on my muscles were too great and I collapsed again. I shut my eyes. I wish I could shut my throbbing head like that. In the near distance a door opened and shut. I opened my eyes and…lo and behold, there right in front of me was Butch!

Was this his room? Then what was I doing here? So I asked him…

"what the fuck am I doing here?" I tried to sit up again.

He pushed me back. " the docter told you to rest."

"You didn't answer my question." I tried to frown deepy and look scary. I guess it didn't work.

"Don't you remember? You lost!"

**#........................................................................................................................................................................#**

**It's gonna get a little more interesting from here. Don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter :P**


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT ?!" I think I must have looked pretty scary then but he didn't even flinch. He just raised an eyebrow.

"You fell down, sprained you ankle, bruised your arm and broke your head." He listed calmly.

I touched my bandaged head. I fell down huh? And then I remembered! I remembered I was doing pretty well and then I saw this bloody little mouse in the path. I remember thinking it wouldn't be a nice sight if its blood got on my wheels. So I swerved to the left and then…I fell! Wait a minute…

"Why am I not home? Why am I here? In _your_ room?"

"Well, my father was very angry with me." Anger showed on his face too. "Said I didn't take of you. As if I had to. He apologized to your parents and offered that I take care of you until you healed."

I smiled to myself. This is a great opportunity.

"Fine. Please bring me a glass of water then." This is going to be fun…

I watched him leave quietly and return with a glass of water in his hand. But instead of handing it over to my outstretched right hand(my left was bruised, remember?) he splashed it into my face!

"May I remind you, I'm not your servant. You're the one who lost the bet. You're the one who's supposed to do my bidding!"

I just sat there with my outstretched hand, feeling very, very stupid.

**Butch's POV**

She looks so beautiful when she's asleep. Wait, did I just say that? Well I've never seen her like this before. I do hate her of course, when she's awake. When she's asleep she looks so innocent. Her stupid bitchy self is gone and she's so peaceful. Aaah…

Look at that face, totally flawless and creamy. I want to keep caressing her fore ever. And that hair. That silky soft shiny hair I want to run my fingers through. And that slender curvy body with those must-be-good breasts! Yummy!

I walk over to her carefully, after closing the door and locking it. Although there was no fear of anybody hearing it since most of the servants were on leave and my father was out of town for business.

I climb into her bed, situate myself over her and softly touch her cheeks. They were as soft as I had imagined. I run my finger over her full red lips. Not being able to hold the urge, I kiss her. Startled she wakes up. With her good hand she tried to push me away in vain. Instinctively I hold down her annoying hand.

**Buttercup's POV**

I was having this really cool dream when I felt something on my lips. Oh no! Could it be a spider? I opened my eyes slowly. It was a pretty big spider! 6ft 3inches and not that hairy, thank goodness for that.

Then he kissed me again! Who the fuck is this kissing me in the middle of night when I'm sleeping?! I tried to brush him away but he was far, far stronger than me, and he pinned my arm down easily. He ruffled my hair lovingly, to my annoy, and started kissing my cheeks and neck. I gritted my teeth. Now he's going way too far!

"Son of a bitch!" I muttered and brought my knee as hard as I could to his groin.

He sure cursed a lot! He dropped to the floor clutching his pride and glory. I stood up quickly and switched on the bedside lamp. Lo and behold, it was butch!

"Butch?! What the-"

"You fucking bitch!" Did he just call me a bitch? I mean he's the one who came and started kissing me. I didn't ask for it!

Before I could start ranting at him, he made a grab for me. He took a handful of my precious hair and pulled it back. I could swear most of them came out!

"Let go!" I shouted in pain. He did let go, but then he slapped me! My cheeks stung like hell, and helpless tears rolled down. Then he seized my neck and held me down on the bed. I was nearly strangled! He kept punching and punching my face, when he at last stopped it I couldn't feel half of my face. He didn't rest it for long. He took my sprained ankle and twisted it, I think he broke it.

I didn't how long I kept crying and cursing but when I opened my eyes he was gone. My ankle still hurt and my face was all bloody and I felt strange…like someone was watching me from a dark corner. I guess that's what they call 'fear'. Wincing with pain, I went to the bathroom to clean myself up.

What has come over Butch? Maybe he'll apologize tomorrow. But I couldn't sleep that night. It was far too scary. Its like I saw Butch glaring at me everywhere I looked. I went over to Butch's room and peeped in. He was sound asleep.


End file.
